Problications cause problems
by EpIcLyLeGiTnInJa-KHAOS
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Adrian is stuck with the love, and when someone get in the way from him and his true love. No stupid Russian 'God' Will stop him from getting his flower. M for Future lemons and language
1. Chapter 1

**This has to be done. I just read Last sacrfice and I cant let it end like that. TEAM ADRIAN!**

**Adrian Pov**

**Adrian walked around the campus with a cigeret between his fingers. The slight breeze of the night made him calm, the spirit diddnt really effect him when he was outside, with nature. He smelled the air, he was a little starteled to smell roses. He looked next to him to notice he was next to a rosebush. **

"**Rose.." he said quietly. **

**His feet had brought him to the front of her dorm without his knowing. **

**He knew what was ment to be and he knew 2 things **

**he loved Rosmary Hathaway**

**Demitri Bevilok, needed to die.**

**Ok guys that was just a teaser! Should I go on? Sound like a good story? Review!**


	2. A rose with NO thorns

**TEAM ADRIAN!**

**I dont own VA, because if I did, Rose's name would be Kimmy, and Demitri would be dead. And Adrian would be Kimmys Husband. **

Chapter 1, The fight of all fights. And the winner of the losers.

Adrian Pov

Adrian walked around the campus with a cigeret between his fingers. The slight breeze of the night made him calm, the spirit diddnt really effect him when he was outside, with nature. He smelled the air, he was a little starteled to smell roses. He looked next to him to notice he was next to a rosebush.

"Rose.." he said quietly.

His feet had brought him to the front of her dorm without his knowing.

He knew what was ment to be and he knew 2 things

loved Rosmary Hathaway

Bevilok, needed to die.

The thoughts reeled into his head. Belilok gone, and Rose would be his, and only his. He took a drag from is cegerate and slowly exhaled its magical smoke. He felt the spirit numbing itself from the inside, but it was still there, it always would be, taunting him, eating at him, controling him.

He took another quick drag before throwing on the ground and stepping it out. He looked up at Roses dorm and shivered. Not from coldness, but from anticipation. He was nervous about what he was going to do. He slowly started to walk into the dorm, the heat from the inside slaping into his face. The smell of candles filled the room.

'Why are candles so important' he thought to himself, they smelled TOO good, it burned his nose. While he was in his own thoughts the gardian from behind the counter was staring at him with questioning eyes.

"Can I help you lord Ivashkov?" she asked in a genrally curous voice.

But Adrian knew better, she was suspisous of him, he could tell from the colors of her aura.

"Forget I was here" he said before walking past her and walked off to Rose's room.

When he made it to the dorm room, he inhaled. He smelled Rose's scent, but there was something off about it. It was laced with Beviloks. Adrian's anger flared, 'He's SO much older then her. She should be with ME I love her so much' He thought to himself. Loathing Demitri.

Before he knew what he was doing he knocked on the door, harder then he expected himself to do.

"Comingg!" a voice said from behind the door, a voice that made Adrians stomach flutter with anticipation from seeing the face, Rose's voice. He heard light giggles and a low laugh, Adrian stiffened. 'Of COURSE he's in thee with her...my rose' he thought once again angery. He couldnt stand that Rose's first choice was Demitri. He hated it.

When the door finally opened, Adrian could feel his face turn to a scowl.

"Oh Adrian, what are YOU doing here?" Rose asked, her aura was bright and colorful. But to Adrians suprise the color wasnt one of love, it was one of only lust.

"What, Do I have to have a REASON to see you little dhampir?" he said putting his hand to his heart. "Im appaled that you think so lowly of me!" he exasperated, then slowly letting the act drop and letting a grin spread across his face.

"I suppose your right," she said with a smile playing across her lips. "But I'm a little busy right now." she said with the smile fading away like ink on skin.

"Yeah I gathered that, well sorry to impose, I guess I'll take me and my cigerates outside...atleast they want time with me!" he said with a sad smiling on his face, he was so dissapointed, he truly thought that she would atleast be a LITTLE happy to see him, or aleast show it. But her aura DID infact show it. And that little thing gave Adrian all the hope that he needed!.

~~~~ROSE'S POV~~~~~

"Demitri! Get off seriously, I cant be doing this right now!" she whispered angerly at him, he was always barging in her room, demanding sex. Thats all he ever wanted, sex, sex and somemore sex. He never said he loved h er anymore, or even call her Roza. Only Rose, or in this case. Tease.

"Come on rose! How can you walk in that nice little shirt, with your tits hanging out, and expect me NOT to want you right now, dont be a little tease!" he said, his slight russian accent was stronger, because he was horny and bonafied (hehe).

Rose was about to tell him to get the hell out when there was a knock at the door.

"I have to get that!" she said pulling out of Demitris hold.

"I beg to differ" he said with a perverted smile on his face. Making her laugh a little bit.

"Coming!" she said as she tried to get up, when she finally succeded she ran walked to the door. When she answered it she was genuanly surprised to see Andrian .

"Oh Adrian, what are YOU doing here?" She was honestly a little happy to see him, he made her feel like a queen, he was so sweet to her. So imperfect it diddnt make her feel like trash, but instead, Equals.

"What, Do I have to have a REASON to see you little dhampir?" He said acting like a drama queen making Rose want to grin and hug him. But Demitri wouldnt allow that. "Im appaled that you think so lowly of me!" Before Rose could help herself, she started to smile. She loved when he acted like that, it made her want to laugh.

"I suppose your right," she said "But I'm a little busy right now." she finished feeling sad that she couldnt spend time with him, but Demitri and his godlyness was calling, and rose couldnt help but bekon at his every sexual desires, she loved Demitri, she noticed the sadness that spreaded across Adrians features.

"Yeah I gathered that, well sorry to impose, I guess I'll take me and my cigerates outside...atleast they want time with me!" Adrian told her seeing the sad smile on his face was like a slap on the guilt making it flare into a sadness. He was always so nice to her, almost TO nice for how she treated him. She knew she treated him like shit, and she knew it. But she needed him to know that there was no her and him ever to be in the future. She was ment to be with Demitri, he was her Soulmate.

"Bye Adrian!" she called after him, he only raised a hand to show his farewell. When she closed the door, she turned to see a VERY angery Demitri looking at her.

"Tell me WHY Ivashkov was at your door?" he said, she could feel the sudden jelousy flowing off of him, it shocked her.

"I have no reason, he just sh..showed up?" She said stuttering. He was scaring her, he never got like this when guys hit on her.

"really? Because it seems to me! That you and little boy Ivashkov have a little thing going on. Tell me I'm wrong Rose before I get even MORE angery" He said starting to stalk towrds her.

"What? No theres only you!" she said, she was angery and appaled that he would even let the thought enter his mind, she never even THOUGHT of cheating on Demitri, even though she knew that he always cheated on her with Tasha. "Wish the same was for you though" she murmered, hoping he wouldnt hear. He did.

There was a sudden sear of pain acrossed her cheek, she saw slight stars.

"Thats what you get for mouthing of!" he said with a whisper. "really Rose, I dont WANT to do this, but your defiance just NEEDS to be dealt with. Now take off your clothing I plan to punish you in all ways nessesary." he said making rose shiver with fear. She repeated the same lines in her head. 'I love him, I love him' as if to reasure herself.

She slowly took off her clothes and let him attack with every part of his body, with every cry he continued what he was doing, only harder and faster. 'I love him'

~~~ADRIAN'S POV~~~

Before Adrian could leave the building he heard the crys coming from Rose's room. 'Discusting' he thought as he left. He loved Rose, Why couldnt Rose see that! Bevilok diddnt love her! He just wanted her for sex, for her beautiful, beautiful body. It sickened Adrian, made the taste in his mouth turn sour. 'I need a drink' he thought.

He looked up at Rose's window, and he heard something that made him see red.

"No, Demitri stop that hurts!" Rose's voice sounded close to tears.

'Thats it, Bevilok's going to die!' He thought before stalking off 'but in due time'

**Ok guys that was chapter 1! Its short because I had a lot to do today, and I wrote this getting ready for a party so sorry!**


End file.
